Sun Era Timeline
Timeline 0.0 Prehistory - Birth of the White, Gray and Dark Sun, birthing the first life entities, Inkilivox the White, Farkafix the Gray and Crix Maximus the Dark. 0.1 Prehistory - The White Sun, Gray Sun and Dark Sun societies are created, including Vitae. Networks are created between the three Suns to create peace and, as a council, decide what each Sun shall contribute together. The Dark Suns would found the idea of technlogy, the Gray Suns founded the idea of order and the White Suns founded the idea of spiritualism and life creation. All three Sun's create the ultimate machine, called the Infinity Ambit, in an impossible to reach location of the universe that would be used primarily by the Dark Sun as a hub of technological research and experimentation. The Ambit itself formed a hive mind of the White, Gray and Dark Sun's, making it completely omniscient, and was indestructible even to total universal destruction. 0.2 Prehistory - Vitae, a powerful White Sun entity, discovers the method in which to create life by forming a plant by creating the energy force that bound life together known as The Force, which allowed all entities of the Dark Sun to physically manifest. Crix Maximus later manipulated Vitae to share the information with him, and they both begin to work together, Vitae converts into becoming a Dark Sun member. 0.3 Prehistory - The Gray Suns become greedy and start to ask for increasingly more technologies. The White Suns grow weary of the Gray Suns greed. The Dark Suns in secret begin to create the first weapons ever made after Vitae’s student, Jolvandrus, discovered how to kill a life form. 0.4 Prehistory - The Gray Suns discover the weaponry made by the Dark Sun, and attempt to steal it to maintain order and prevent conflict. The Dark Suns retaliate and kill the Gray Sun's who attempted to take it. Both the Gray and White Suns were outraged and now all three Suns hated one another, since the White Sun's entrusted the Gray's with maintaining peace. The Dark Sun goes to war with the Gray Suns, as the White Suns do not interfere, fearing that they would lose the peace. The Dark Sun leader Crix Maximus kills the leader of the Gray Suns, Farkafix and now the Gray Sun were in complete disarray, being finished off by the overwhelming powers of the Dark Sun technological war machines. Maximus's technologies find a way to harvest the Gray Sun's energy, completely obliterating it and absorbing its energy to power their own Dark Sun. The last survivor of the Gray Sun, Kalvarrus, would create imbue a curse on the Dark Sun that one day they would be destroyed once and for all for their evil deed and betrayal. 0.5 Prehistory - The White Suns mount a huge army, preparing for a Dark Sun invasion, as the Dark Sun attack and a massive war ensues. The forces are equally matched, until the 8th battle came. Inkilivox the White would face Crix Maximus as the entire remainder of the galactic population would bear witness to the duel that would determine the fate of the universe. It ended when Crix Maximus would best Inkilivox, and corrupt him to the Deathsongs. Maximus and the corrupted Inkilivox would now finish off the remainder of the White Suns. 1.0 Prehistory - 5 years passed as the Dark Sun would dominate all life and consume the White and Gray Sun. When they finally did, Crix Maximus was unexpectedly betrayed by Inkilivox, still having a miniscule of light in him and mortally wounding Maximus as Inkilivox would be incinerated from the amount of power he needed to perform such a light act. Crix would tell Vitae that he would be reincarnated, and the Dark Sun was now in Vitae’s hands till he found him again. Vitae took the responsibility his leader gave him and created the entire Galaxy as well as multiple others by creating the big bang, the prime place he first made was the Wellspring of Life, the source of the Force itself.